


Am I Not an Option for You?

by Caitybug



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: ;), I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless, I really just wanted to explore this without the pressure of putting it in my multi chaptered fic, Kiss scene, M/M, One Shot, it's a what if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug
Summary: What if Alex was the one who kissed Henry?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233





	Am I Not an Option for You?

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up after Henry says that the options he wants aren't options he can actually have. New Years' 19-20 party.

Alex blinks up at Henry. His words wash over him, and he isn’t quite sure where Henry is going with this. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t already know?” Henry says, crossing his arms.

“No, I fucking don’t,” Alex replies, turning and matching Henry’s stance. 

“You’re exceedingly thick,” Henry says. “I’m gay.” 

Henry’s words feel like he shouted them, but it’s likely no one even two yards away could have heard him. 

“You’re-?” Alex can’t finish. He feels like his brain is heavy from alcohol, and he isn’t processing any of this well. 

It feels like it’s been a year since he and Nora were kissing, celebrating midnight in their stupid traditional way. 

“Yes, Alex.” Henry leans back against the tree, squeezing his eyes shut, pinching his nose between his fingers. “I’m gay. That’s why my options don’t seem to be… well, plausible.”

Alex moves to stand in front of Henry, and Henry opens his eyes. There are a few emotions Alex can read clearly. His bright blue eyes convey a mixed message of fear (why? Alex would never judge a person based on their sexual orientation), tiredness, and a distinct sense of sadness. 

How long has Henry been carrying this around? How long has he been hiding in fear of the crown and the opinions of people who don’t  _ know _ him?

“Henry,” Alex chokes out. 

When did he become so emotional about this?

Henry’s eyes look down at their feet. 

“I should be going,” he says softly. As he moves, Alex grabs his arm. 

“Alex, please.” He says almost as quietly. “I’ll leave and we never need to speak of this again.” 

“Can you stop?” Alex half-shouts. 

Alex is shaking, every ounce of his body screams to do something,  _ anything _ . 

It’s when Henry’s eyes look clearly at Alex’s lips that he realizes what he needs to do. 

Alex pulls Henry close and leans up, pushing their mouths together. It’s hasty, and Henry is tense for a moment, but quickly he feels Henry’s arms wrap around his waist, their lips moving a bit more gracefully. Alex pushes Henry against the tree and wraps a hand around his neck. 

The fire Alex’s body felt before has changed into a different feeling. The burning fire of energy now has focus and direction. It’s as if every part of him is screaming  _ what took you so long? _

Maybe Henry is right. Alex is incredibly thick. 

Henry flips them around, pushing Alex against the tree, and somehow it becomes even  _ better _ . 

Alex moves to deepen the kiss further, but Henry pushes off. 

“I-” he starts, breathing heavy. “What?” 

“What do you mean?” Why are they talking? Doesn’t Henry know they could be  _ kissing _ instead?

“Why,” he sighs, trying to calm his breath, “why did you kiss me?”

“I’m not sure,” Alex says. 

It’s a little too honest, a little too on the nose. It’s also obviously the wrong answer, as Henry’s previous relaxed state stiffens. 

“Are  _ you _ gay?” 

“What?” Alex says, brows furrowing. “No, I’m not.”

“Christ,” Henry replies, rubbing his face with his hands. “I cannot do this.”

“Wait, why?” Alex reaches for him but Henry pushes him off. 

“I’ve got to go, I’m sorry Alex,” Henry says. 

He walks off, and Alex is too stunned to stop him. 

Alex reaches up and touches his lips, Henry’s words echoing in his ears. 

_ Are you gay? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was talking to a friend and got this idea, and had to write it down haha.
> 
> Never did I know I could be so brief ;).
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [Tumblr](http://tumblr.com/blog/caitybuglove23)


End file.
